


Truth or dare

by Lams_and_jeffmads_forever



Series: Lams Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 200 word, Alexander H, Gay, Gayness, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Truth or Dare, cute bois, i love them, my crappy writing, my gay BBYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lams_and_jeffmads_forever/pseuds/Lams_and_jeffmads_forever
Summary: Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Lams
Series: Lams Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Truth or dare

“Laf, truth or dare?” Hercules was always REALLY good at truth. “Dare.” “I dare you to eat a spoonful of mayonnaise.” John and Laf both gagged, sharing a mutual hatred for the gooey condiment. They sighed, stood up, and walked to the kitchen. The wall between the living room where they were playing the game blocked the view, but they all knew that they had completed the task because of the exaggerated screams from the kitchen. “It can’t be that bad,” John smirked.

Once Laf had come back from the fridge, he turned to John. “Truth or-?” “Truth.” “We know you have a crush. Who is it?” “No.” “You have to!” Alex chimed.“NO!” “It’s the rules.” John groaned. “FINE! But I already know that they’ll reject me, cause I ain’t loveable.” He took a deep breath. “I like Alexander.” Alex gasped, standing up. “GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE NO HOMO!” 

*end of flashback*

“And that’s how John and I ended up here!” Alex finished. The guests laughed, knowing that this was one special couple. Alex kissed John as everyone dove into the wedding cake, sighing happily against his lips. “I love you, John.” “Love you too. Very much homo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing


End file.
